


包容

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 现背180908一整天情感变化的假想。ooc都是我的
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	包容

崔胜澈在选择前仅仅踌躇了一秒而已，尽管答案从他明白问题的那一秒开始就没有变过。  
但他还是感觉到了尹净汉突如其来的难堪。

尹净汉不想让他做出选择。  
这意味太明显以至于连成员也感受到了，有几个人的表情上都带了点不可捉摸的慌乱，夫胜宽大声说了句什么也根本没人听清。  
崔胜澈看着尹净汉堂皇了几秒，又徘徊了一会儿，似乎是连握着话筒的姿势都不知道该怎么调整，最后磨蹭着站到了对面选项的区域里。  
说到底只是个助兴问题罢了，尽管带着“手铐”这样的字眼也让自己有点不适。但这又不是让他们在粉丝面前出柜，也不知道尹净汉究竟在怕些什么。  
对方这样剧烈的反应让崔胜澈几乎要失笑出声。  
尹净汉暗示性的行为甚至刺激了他本来就已经萌芽的逆反心理，他几乎是毫不犹豫地把手里的答案纸翻到了蓝色的那一面做出了选择。  
在宣布答案的那一瞬间崔胜澈就听到了隔着几步远的李知勋的欢呼，可回过头看到尹净汉的表情，他竟然又开始为自己逞了口舌之快而感到后悔。  
他总不能说自己是想看尹净汉的反应才故意选择了这个答案，李知勋也仿佛感知到了什么，为了避开风暴中心在他走到跟前时十分配合地躲开了拥抱。于是他顺势走回来揽住尹净汉的肩膀，是意料之内的僵硬。  
那人就算在他的臂弯里，用着平时撒娇时的语调，却说以为他不会选他。  
崔胜澈多少也能明白尹净汉的想法，但他却无法捉摸透尹净汉这来源不明的逃避究竟在什么情况下才会报道。  
他有些不甘心，却无力去改变什么。  
尹净汉可以对他做任何想做的事，但他却要在行动之前千思万虑。  
他偶尔也会觉得疲惫。

但幸好他们还是在同一组。  
尹净汉走到哪里他就跟到哪里，试图搭肩，也试图交流，可尹净汉硬是没有给他一点钻空子的余地，怎么做都没有回应。后来他干脆也顺了对方的心思离得远了点，就算站在旁边也没有了任何肢体接触。  
在下一个游戏开始前要分配位置，同组的几个人都等着他发话，尹净汉看样子不想离开中间的舞台，他就让尹净汉留在那别动。  
崔胜澈动了点私心，把自己安排在尹净汉的后面，他想既然对方不愿意主动搭理自己，那强制被动也不是不可以。  
他远远盯着洪知秀跟尹净汉比划动作，再看着尹净汉一脸疑惑地接收了他根本没懂的讯息顺着花道朝自己跑过来。  
那画面倒是真的挺好看，和他想象中的一样，像是正在跑向什么美好未来似的。  
那未来的尽头最好是自己，崔胜澈在心里默念，也必须是自己。  
可尹净汉到了他面前也是躲躲闪闪，依然有意避开他想要对视的眼神，就算笑容是比先前明显了点，崔胜澈也知道那并不是真正的发自内心。  
——尹净汉在紧张。  
崔胜澈总是第一个意识到对方情感变化的人。  
不同于一开始的尴尬，尹净汉竟然紧张到笑容都有些不自然。  
崔胜澈想他可能又明白了尹净汉心理活动的变化。估摸着是连尹净汉本人也无法正视自己的无理取闹，这会儿变得不知道该怎么面对崔胜澈才好。  
崔胜澈的委屈因为认识到了这点瞬间烟消云散。反而觉得尹净汉是真的可爱，嘴硬却心软。虽说记仇，但脾气来得快去得也快，现下只是放不下面子和自己道歉罢了。不过本来这种事一向就是自己在做，也用不着尹净汉多费那个心思。  
游戏结束时他们队没有得分，李硕珉从主舞台跑过来一脸惋惜，崔胜澈小声说明明都是你的错从第一棒就出现问题我们怎么赢，尹净汉听了终于笑了。  
崔胜澈见他露出了那个问题之后第一个真正的笑容也如释重负，拍了拍尹净汉的肩膀说没关系。  
崔胜澈知道对方也会明白这三个字的含义，不仅是输了没关系，是不要为任何事情担心，恋情也不会暴露的，有自己在所以没关系。  
于是后来他们站成一排等着campfire的前奏响起，崔胜澈终于如愿搭上了尹净汉不再僵硬的肩膀，安定地完成了最后一个舞台。

fan meeting结束之后尹净汉跟他说的第一句话就是抱歉。  
崔胜澈想总归是要讲清楚才不会让心里有结，点了点头等着尹净汉继续说下去。  
他们一前一后走进休息室，成员们很贴心地让出了一个角落里的沙发。  
崔胜澈看尹净汉站在沙发前没动，就自己先落了座，抬头盯着对方有些疲惫的表情。  
“晚上会有成员父母来吧……顺荣爸爸在fan meeting之前打来电话了……”  
尹净汉停顿了一下，揉了把脸，崔胜澈拉住他让他别动，说妆花了弄进眼睛里怎么办。  
尹净汉却笑了：“你看……你还在担心这样的事情……”他没挣开被崔胜澈拉着的手，“而我却在害怕。”  
崔胜澈盯着两个人交握的双手，想起谢幕时自己也去拉了尹净汉的手，他像刚才一样用力捏了一下，又甩了甩。  
“这样有比较不害怕了吗？”  
尹净汉被他逗笑了：“什么啊……我明明在讲这么严肃的事情……”  
“所以说，我的勇气有传递到你那里了吗？”  
崔胜澈仰视着他，尹净汉看起来很累，进后台之前夫胜宽见缝插针地给他打了小报告说在分队舞台的时候净汉哥打了好几个哈欠。  
他决定不再绕圈了。  
“顺荣爸爸来没关系，胜宽妈妈来也没关系，父母都来了也没关系，孩子们都有好好保守秘密。再说了我们的家人不是没有来吗。”他盯着尹净汉的脸，不想错过对方任何一个细微的表情变化。  
崔胜澈发现自己可能是无药可救了，就算在这短暂的间隙也觉得尹净汉真是好看。  
“……但其实就算我爸妈来了也没有关系。”  
尹净汉仿佛明白了什么，他和崔胜澈都太了解对方了，他甚至猜到了崔胜澈的下一句话。  
“我有跟妈妈讲过了。”崔胜澈看着尹净汉因为惊讶而微微睁大的眼睛，笑了：“所以等这次巡回结束了，你得跟我回一趟大邱。”  
尹净汉不想承认他在发抖，但事实上他根本无法隐藏——他和崔胜澈的手还牵在一起。  
他在来日本的前一天和崔胜澈的妈妈通了电话，那时候香港的演唱会刚刚结束，崔胜澈接了长途电话，聊了没一会儿就和他说妈妈要跟他讲话。他也没觉得有什么不妥，内容也无非就是叮嘱他在海外好好照顾自己。崔胜澈在旁边偷听，说只是呆几天而已我会好好照顾他的。  
当时妈妈怎么回答的来着？自己好像并没有注意，现在仔细回想确实是太不自然了——“你是应该好好照顾的。”  
尹净汉当时以为只是妈妈在交代崔胜澈担起队长的责任，现在一想竟然是出人意料的意味深长。  
“你怎么就……”  
明明说好要一起说的，没想到崔胜澈又先迈出了一步。  
尹净汉甚至不知道该怎样再次开口，他又觉得自己输了。  
崔胜澈用了点力，拽过尹净汉的手将他拉得更近了一些，双手环过他的腰。  
“之前签售不是跟饭说经常去大邱？我都看到了哦……这下真的要去了所以又在害怕吗？”  
他忍不住用头去蹭尹净汉的腰腹，从喉咙深处发出了低沉的笑。  
尹净汉摸了摸他的后脑勺，用手指去缠绕他黑色的发丝，分神地想他似乎该剪头发了，有点长。然后不自觉地嘟囔出声：“是了……以后会经常去的……”  
尹净汉还没来得及对他的先斩后奏兴师问罪，就被拉着跌坐在了沙发上。  
崔胜澈看尹净汉反应还算良好，便一鼓作气地躺在他腿上：“那晚上的演唱会我可以这样吗？还是换个动作？这样唱歌你会不会不舒服？”  
崔胜澈躺在尹净汉腿上盯着他看，这个角度对方的眼睫毛也很浓密，令人心动。  
“可以。不用换。不会不舒服。”尹净汉挨个回答了他的问题，又接着说道：“但是你下次做决定前一定要告诉我，这样我才不会再害怕。”  
崔胜澈不是很服气：“那你也没有什么事请都告诉我，烦恼相谈也不找我，只和硕珉好。”  
尹净汉低头看着他赌气的表情，忍不住弯下身子凑得更近了一些。  
“但那不是因为我是尹净汉嘛……而且之前不是说好不吃孩子们的醋了吗？以后都会跟你说的。”  
然后崔胜澈得到了一个吻。  
他听见他的恋人带着笑意说道：“这个演唱会上就不许做了哦。”

fin

崔胜澈躺在尹净汉腿上唱完了自己的部分，想起休息室那一幕，还是没忍住，趁着转头去看权顺荣的时候在尹净汉大腿内侧蹭了蹭，留下了一个吻。  
然后他小心翼翼抬头看尹净汉，尹净汉却什么都没说。  
但他有话想说，等他起身之后示意对方摘下耳麦凑过去。

“现在还会害怕吗？”  
“再也不会了。”

那就尽情享受美好未来吧。


End file.
